


that was then

by kiyala



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sévérine had loved him once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that was then

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I had the sudden urge to write Sévérine fic. This was the result.

When she was younger, things had been better. For a time.

Back then, she had been eager to please, and he had been kind. He taught her things; _tricks_ , he'd called them. He'd sit behind her, his solid chest pressed to her bare back, his hands over hers. She would wear a blindfold and he would guide her hands, teaching her. This was a Beretta. This was a Browning. This was a SIG-Sauer.

He would teach her how to tell them apart by touch, by the way they looked when they were concealed under clothing. He would teach her how to take one apart and put it back together while blindfolded.

Dangerous games, for such a gentle man. But even then, Sévérine knew that it was the gentle ones that could be most deadly.

He would ask her, _what is this_ , or, _name this_ , or, _put this back together for me_. She would do it. He would call her his clever girl. Reward her with kisses, with orgasms that she never had to reciprocate.

He would pay more than he needed to for her, with a wink, with a twinkle in his eye that told her to hide the extra money and keep it safe. She did.

She had no idea at the time, that he would return to collect it later.

«·»

He terrifies her now. At first he'd been kind, and then he'd grown mercurial. Now, he is a tyrant. He doesn't act like a king; he thinks of himself as more than that. A god, with the power to do anything he wants. _Just point and click, my darling_ , he tells her with a smile that she's grown to fear.

The games he plays are no longer entertaining. She no longer wants to please, but she is afraid of disappointing. Where he would once encourage her to try again, he now sighs, as if she has deeply offended him, and while he doesn't hit her, she knows that he _could_ , that he _might_ , and that is even worse.

This is him being gentle with her and it's no longer something that she wants. She would prefer that he were rough, violent, angry. She wishes that he wouldn't give her hope because she can feel it poisoning her, even when she should know better. He is kind and caring and it terrifies her, until her fear makes him angry and then he is no longer kind.

She doesn't let him break her, because she has come this far without being broken. Men have tried before him, and even though she doubts there will be anyone after him—doubts that he will allow it—Sévérine knows one thing, and that is the fact that she is resilient. She will find her way out of this.

She'd loved him once. But that was then. This is now.


End file.
